Brenuin
|Base ID = }} Brenuin is a Redguard beggar and drunkard who lives in the city of Whiterun. Interactions Argonian Ale Extraction He asks the Dragonborn to steal an Argonian Ale from The Bannered Mare. Conversations Town beggar Carlotta: "How goes the begging today, Brenuin?" Brenuin: "That's right, mock the town beggar like everyone else. But I've got a right to browse, don't I? I ain't hurtin' anyone." Carlotta: "Make it quick, then. I don't want your stink driving my customers away." Brenuin: "The gods smile on them who show charity. Best you remember that." Heart of Mara Carlotta: "And what might you be looking at?" Brenuin: "Oh, the fruit looks so good. So juicy." Carlotta: "No handouts today, Brenuin. Now scat. You'll scare off my paying customers." Brenuin: "Oh, just one apple, Carlotta? Just one tiny apple. I'll pay you tomorrow, I swear it." Carlotta: "That's what you said last week, and the week before that. Now go, before I call a guard." Brenuin: "No, no! Don't do that. No need to do that. I'm going. See? I'm leaving. No guards, please." Carlotta: "Look, come back tomorrow, okay? If I have anything left that's not sold or spoiled, you can have it." Brenuin: "You've got the heart of Mara herself, you know that? Thank you, Carlotta. Thank you." The taste of meat Anoriath: "I don't suppose you're going to buy something this time?" Brenuin: "Just browsin' today. If the gods be kind, someone will take mercy on me and spare a few Septims." Anoriath: "If they do, promise you'll actually purchase something for once." Brenuin: "By Ysmir, I will. Gods know it's been too long since I tasted real meat." Down on luck Brenuin: "Spare a coin for a fellow Nord who's down on his luck? Ysolda: "So you can spend it on drinks at the Bannered Mare? If it's food you need, ask for that instead." Brenuin: "Never you mind, then. I'll find a more charitable soul." Ysolda: "That's what I thought." Quotes *''"I ain't done nothin'."'' *''"That Heimskr's crazy. Him and his talk o' Talos. Wish he'd just shut up."'' * "What do you want?" *''"Sure. Whatever."'' * "I don't owe you money, do I?" *''"What? Why you lookin' at me?"'' *''"You know... you ain't so bad. Here. Take this."'' Trivia *Whiterun market-stall owners are occasionally overheard yelling at him; most notably Ysolda, who will sometimes refuse to give him for alcohol. *If the Dragonborn helps Brenuin and he dies, a courier will give a Letter of Inheritance for 100 (-10 from the Jarl's tax) to the Dragonborn, which is quite a hefty sum for a beggar. *Despite being a Redguard, when Brenuin converses with Ysolda he states that he is a Nord. This may be an inconsistency left over from changes and adaptations across the course of the game's development. *Brenuin appears to be homeless, and is never seen sleeping; instead, he wanders around the city or loiters in the Whiterun Marketplace. *According to Lucia, Brenuin is the only one in Whiterun who cares for her and he got Lucia into begging; however, he offers no dialogue concerning her, presumably because she is from the Hearthfire add-on. Bugs *Sometimes Brenuin will be in stealth mode. *If spoken to at midnight, he may follow the Dragonborn home if one owns Breezehome, and will stay there. A way to fix this is to reload the autosave from entering Breezehome. Appearances * de:Brenuin es:Brenuin fr:Brenuin it:Brenuin pl:Brenuin ru:Бренуин uk:Бренуїн Category:Skyrim: Beggars Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers